Cheesing My Way Into Your Heart
by move them hands
Summary: What the hell kind of pick up line is that, no wonder you never get any." The raven haired man sighed. "Oh really? Well, you're just jealous." Suigetsu huffed, "Watch and learn." pairing SuiNaru
1. Chapter 1

NOT BETA'D

Heh, I have this on AFF and TONFA so I figured why not start moving some things over here to FF even though I don't much like this site because of past happenings I'm hoping everything will run smoothly this time

--

Looking around the room Suigetsu leaned over the table his chin resting on an open palm while the other hand came up holding his giant 7-eleven slurphie cup. His tongue whipped the straw over to his mouth as his eyes continued to roam the large room, with a loud slurp the platnium blond sucked down his drink.

A large smirk spread across his lips as he heard the annoyed sigh from beside him, with a new vigor he shut his eyes and drew his lips tighter around the bright blue straw and sucked as loud as he could. The freezing drink smashed into the back of his mouth and shoot down his throat, shocking some parts of his mind.

Trying to act like his brain didn't just have a rock jammed up it Suigetsu turned his head and smirked up at the grimacing Uchiha and held his cup up, "Want some, prettyboy?"

He let the tip of the straw come within a few centimeters of the Uchiha's bottom lip before pulling back and putting it in his mouth to take another noisy slurp. "Your loss." He set the cup down on the table and watched as his friend continued to boar an invisible hole into the wall across from him as his arms stayed tightly crossed across his chest.

"Why the hell did I let myself be talked into this? You guys know I don't like isocial gatherings/i of any kind." The uptight Uchiha partically hissed, "Its a waste of my time." time he would spend locked in his room doing whatever the hell Uchiha's do.

Frankly Suigetsu didn't care whether the Uchiha came or not, whether he had a good time or could be using that time for something else, all Suigetsu cared about was the fact that he was pissing the normally stoic bastard off. Standing up Suigetsu stretched his arms out over his head and leaned back, yawning. By accident, of course, his arm iaccidently/i brushed down the back of a nearby girl.

Instantly he straightened out and turned to face her. She raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down, he took a step forward and shook his head while laughing sheepishly, "I'm sorry, its just..." With a soft sigh he looked up, his eyes sparkling, contining in a low voice he gestured with his hand pointing at something behind him, "You see that guy over there, he was wondering if you think I'm cute?" He batted his eye lashes and leaned in closer.

Without giving an answer the girl scoffed and walked off, "Stuck up bitch." Suigetsu rolled back and leaned over the table again, reclaiming his cup, "Guess that was something you'd hit, huh ice prick?" The shorter of the two chuckled while sipping up some more of his drink.

"What the hell kind of pick up line is that?...' That guy over there was wondering if you think I'm cute.'...No wonder you never get any." The raven haired man sighed.

"Oh really? Well, you're just jealous." Suigetsu sighed and turned till he was leaning over the table with his elbows over the surface and now facing the same way as Sasuke. Before Sasuke could retort though, Suigetsu chuckled to himself then turned to Sasuke with a long leer, his oddly pointed canies pointing out and his eyes glistening with mischeif. "Watch and learn sweetie."

With that the platnium haired blond strolled across the room, his steps fluid and somewhat graceful. Before reaching the person he had his eyes set on he started looking around the room, a somewhat lost expression on his face. Gently, when finally he approached the young man, he tapped the other man's shoulder and looked into his eyes with a soft somewhat apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be lost. Could you give me directions to your house?" For a moment the other man just stood there while Suigetsu kept a sweet smile plastered on his face, his fingers playing with the lid of his cup.

"Not interested." The man sighed then turned and walked back to his group of friends that seemed to wander off into the crowd. Suigetsu shrugged, his eyes continued to roam around the room. As a few women pasted behind him his smirk widened. With a sharp turn he looked around at them and caused them to pause. He looked the tallest of the group up and down.

"Excuse me miss...but did you just touch my ass?"

Her eyes widened and quickly she set out to correct the situation, her hands flew up and gestured as her face took up a confused expression, "No, no I didn't!"

Leaning back and popping out his hip he huffed to himself and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well damn." for a moment he looked hurt before the mischevious glint sparkled in his eyes and his smile broadened, canines once more poking out.

"Pig." the woman ground out, her friends glaring with her before turning and stomping off in the direction they were headed for.

"Lesbian bitches." he growled and rolled his eyes. For a moment he pondered just giving up for the night, then his eyes caught Sasuke's and he saw the Uchiha smirking at him from a distance. 'iOh hell no I'm not going home alone tonight and giving that asshole rights to mock me/i' With a smirk, almost as deadly as a glare directed at the Uchiha, Suigetsu turned around and casually strolled around the room.

They were at a party a few blocks away from their shared apartment, their friend Juugo owned the house and pretty much begged Sasuke to at least make an apperance, Suigetsu was a sure thing he went to ALL the parties. Sasuke's apperence had the affect Juugo was looking for, more then one hundred people had showed up for the party and quickly the numbers grew. No one could believe that the normally anti-social hottie that everyone was after actually showed up to a party.

As Suigetsu strolled the room, his fingers hiding in his pockets he sighed to himself. For the life of him he couldn't find one person that really caught his interests, there were a few people here and there which he tried half heartidly to bag but nothing he really fought for.

Leaning against the wall, Suigetsu stuck his left leg out as one of his hands hid in his pocket and the other hovered in front of his chest still holding his slurpy cup. Letting his eyes slid shut he sighed deeply for a moment until he felt something smack into his foot and jerk it out of place.

Snapping his leg back to place Suigetsu hunched forward from his lean on the wall and glared at the idiot who tripped over his leg. A tall brunette looked back at him, a goofy grin plastering his face as he staggered ever so slightly back and forth. "Hey man, so-sorry 'bout tat...gu'ss I was'it pay'in 'tention ta where I was goin." The man leaned forward and patted Suigestu's shoulder, well more like slapped.

Suigetsu bared his sharped canines at the back of the retreating drunk as he tighted his fingers into fists, he took a step forward ready to beat the shit out of the retarded moron, when he stopped. The brunette tumbled to a stop before a tall blonde, his arms wrapping around the slender tan neck as his head rested on the broad chest. Suigetsu stared at the duo as the blonde threw back his head and laughed hardily as his hand came up and rubbed what the slurpy loving man had assumed to be his friend's back.

Taking his bottom lip between his teeth and gnawed on it gently as he thought silently to himself. After a long moment of merry chit chat the bosterous brunette heaved himself away and bolted through the crowd. The other man with sunshine blonde hair stood in the same spot and shook his head. Suigetsu nodded to himself, that was defiantly the one he would be taking home tonight no matter what the cost. 'iBye bye dignantly, hello sweet angel! Someone's gonna be screaming my name tonight and it wont be me!/i' (1.)

Pulling the cup back up to his lips Suigetsu drew in a long, slow gulp before crossing his arms across his chest...cup still in hand. Leaning against the wall once more he kept his sharp blueish-gray eyes focused completely on the blonde. His smirk broadened as he caught eyes once more with Sasuke, this time Sasuke's face was sporting an annoyed grimace as a gaggle of females stood within inches of him, giggling and trying desperately to get the young Uchiha to pay attention to him. Suigetsu flashed him a toothy grin as he chuckled to himself.

Turning his head about three degrees to the right Suigetsu once more caught sight of his blonde, walking quickly out to the backyard where the party thinned. Pushing away from the wall with his foot Suigetsu made it through the crowd gracefully and made it to the back just in time to see the blonde settling by himself against a large oak tree.

Once the blonde's head was resting back against the bark Sui jogged quickly across the lush green grass. Evidently the sprinkles had gone off not too long ago which explained why the grass was wet and there was hardly anyone in the yard. Water flicked up and clang to his loose black jeans as he made his way across.

He smiled when he realized the blonde was so far off in his own little world that he had failed in hearing Suigetsu approach. Only about three feet away Suigetsu stopped and stared at the blonde, he had to bite on his lower lip to keep from laughing. Something bubbled in his gut and fluttered in his stomach as he leaned forward, eyes glistening with mischeif.

"Polar bear!" the platnium blonde bellowed. Naruto jerked forward, arms failing up in the air. His startled bright blue eyes soon fell on another man standing a few feet away from him smirking broadly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly as his face contorted with confusion.

Suigetsu shrugged and leaned back on his hip as his cup dangled by his leg, "It broke the ice." his words were smooth and praticually purred through his slightly parted lips as he let his eyelids lower.

The blonde stared at him for a long moment, his eyebrow cocked before finally laughter thundered through his thick chest and roared softly from his mouth. "Oh damn man, that was just too damn cheesy! But I'll give you credit for trying!" The sharp toothed man smiled as his fingers idly traced the lid of his cup.

"Heheheh, well...I just thought I'd stare at you up close instead of from across the room, the distance gave you no justice." Suigetsu tilted his head and smiled seductively. Out of habit he brought his cup up and rested his elbow on the top of his forearm, as his other arm stayed crossed across his chest. The straw slid across the bottom of his lip as his eyes continued to search the blonde.

'iWell...I'm pretty sure his at least bi from his previous comment so there is still hope, just gotta lay down all I got./i'

Naruto looked at the man with disbelieving eyes, "Wow, you have no shame do you?" The blonde chuckled to himself as he leaned back against the tree and let his eyes roam over lean body before him. The man was only, maybe, an inche taller then him, his frame was slim but well muscled he could see that through the tight blue shirt the other wore, his hair was shoulder length with different lengths all around, his smoldering blue-gray eyes seemed to radiate mischeif and good natured humor. Long scalpted fingers gripped a large red-white cup, his short fingernails kept neatly.

The blonde loved the way the other leaned back, letting his right hip pop out and expose just a teasing amount of well toned abs and a flash of a nearly white happy trail. Naruto praticually moaned at the sight of those long pointed canines that stuck out and curved over the bottom lip with their perfect gleam of unsaid promises.

Ok so Naruto had a bit of a biting fetish, that didn't mean that he would put out so quickly to someone who just happened to be flirting with him and had the sexiest teeth he had ever seen before...he had more control then that!

"Ah, so I take it that you've had many unfit specimens come and try to win your heart tonight, eh?...Mkay then, so tell me...What haven't you heard tonight? and I'll work from there." Suigetsu chuckled softly as he leaned closer, moving his left leg out from behind him to take another step closer and letting his arms lower slowly to dangle at his side, one hand going shiftly in his pocket.

Naruto tilted his head back and stared off into the dark sky as if pondering something. "Hm...well I guess the only one I haven't heard is 'Was that your smile or did the sun just come up?'." Pulling his head back down Naruto stared at the other expectingly, the fingers of his left hand playing idly with the bark of the tree behind him. For some reason the nearer the other came the more he felt a flush burn slightly on his cheeks.

"Oh well its obvious why no one has used that line!" Suigetsu stated matter-of-factly as he took another nonchant step forward, swinging his leg around and smiling cutely.

"Really now...why is that?" Naruto asked with a slightly raised brow, lips turned up in a small smile.

"Because, not even the sun could shine as brightly as that beautiful smile of yours." Very lightly Suigetsu ran the back of his fingers down the blonde's jaw before curving down and running from the bottom of his chin then coming back to rest in his pocket as he grinned wolfishly.

The blonde's bright blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he bent forward and laughed, his eyes watered slightly from the mirth of his laughter.

"Hmmm." Suigetsu purred as he watched the other continue to bellow with laughter at his efforts. After finally recovering himself Naruto straightened out and gave a playful smile as he nodded.

"You aren't half bad!" Naruto smirked as the other acknowledged his greatness with a small nod. A moment of silence passed between them allowing Suigetsu to causually close the distance between them until only a few heated inches stood between them.

Slowly Suigetsu's face softened into a serious expression, almost one of slight worry as he tilted his head and leaned in a bit closer. "What?" Naruto asked a little taken back at the other's closeness and odd expression.

"Well, I've been searching your eyes for a while now and the only thing they haven't told me is your name." Suigetsu smiled sweetly.

"Oh, hahaha, yeah I guess that would be kinda hard to get just from staring at me. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mmm, delicious." Suigetsu smirked as the small tinge of pink on the blonde's tanned cheeks grew a shade darker. "Not that you've asked but I figure I should tell you the name of the man thats fallen for you. My name is Suigetsu."

"Oh ho, mysterious man with no last name. Are you like Madonna or Cher?" Naruto snickered.

"You could say that." Suigetsu whispered lowly, his face almost sad looking as his brows knit together and his teeth slid back behind his lips. Naruto stiffened at the sudden change of atmosphere and instantly he yearned for that devishly sexy smile to grace those thin pink lips.

Naruto's arm came out and carefully he rested his hand on the other's hip and pulled the other closer and stared into the man's eyes. " I bet," He paused and watched as those blue-gray eyes sparkled with life once more and his sharp features pulled in a curious expression, " I can kiss you on lips without touching you."

It was Suigetsu's turn for his eyes to widen slightly. Before he could respond the blonde leaned forward and pressed his lips to his own. For the first time in his life Suigetsu felt his mind explode in a fury of unknown emotions as his heart picked up pace and slammed against his chest. He continued to stare at the other, who had out of nowhere just turned the player table on him. The blonde's eyes were hooded and his lips moved slowly against his own.

They stayed connected for a moment longer before the blonde pulled back and grinned, "Oops, guess I lost that bet." he made a fake 'ah damn' expression for a moment before lighting up with another heart warming smile.

Suigetsu parted his lips and took a deep breath but before he could say anything his cellphone blasted, causing them both to jump. "Shit!" Sui barked as he smacked the thing in his pocket before digging it out. He looked at the small glowing screen and sighed. He thought for a moment before flipping it open, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Hurry the hell up and come out front, I'm ready to go home, fucking now!" Sasuke's voice growled in his ear.

"What the hell?! You have legs, take your fucking self home...I'm busy." Suigetsu smiled apologetically before turning and glaring at the fence.

"You idiot! You drove and I am NOT walking home. Get your ass out here now, you can get some fuck buddy some other time." With that Sasuke hung up.

Suigetsu's fingers tightened dangerously around the cellphone, his arm jerked back and for a moment he looked like he was about to throw it before his arm relaxed and he sighed. "Sorry beautiful...looks like I have to go." the sharp toothed man hissed in a frustrated tone.

"I understand." The blonde tugged on his belt hoops as he watched the varity of emotions flicker across Suigetsu's face.

Suigetsu looked down at his phone and mummered just loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Crap...Something is wrong with my cellphone." He flipped it open and looked down at the bright screen.

Naruto leaned forward, "Whats that?"

Suigetsu turned back and smiled broadly, his teeth curling over his lips again, "Its just, that it doesn't have your number."

Laughing for a moment Naruto shook his head and took the phone from the other's hand and quickly entered his name and number. He toosed the phone back to Suigetsu and plopped back against the tree. "Try not to forget about me tiger." Naruto winked and smiled as Suigetsu chuckled and waved over his shoulder as he stomped to the front of the house, tucking his phone safely in his pocket.

Out front Suigetsu's face suddenly pinched into a deadly glare as his eyes boared into Sasuke's. "Fucking bastard! Always thinking you can tell me what the hell to do. Why the fuck didn't you get a ride from one of your little groupies?!"

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, "Because, you idiot, they are the reason I want to leave. Now just shut up and lets go home. I can't stand being here anymore. I already said bye to Juugo."

Suigetsu growled as he unlocked the car and climbed in and slammed the door shut, "Bet you did."

The ride was quite as Suigetsu gripped the steering wheel tightly and refused to let Sasuke listen to any music, which knowing him would be something he would truly hate.

After a while Sasuke looked over to the man and smirked, "Guess you aren't as good as you thought huh? Mr. iPlayer/i." Suigetsu snorted as he shook his head.

"You can think that if you want." A sudden smile graced Suigetsu's face as a picture of the blonde flashed in his mind.

--

I'm such a sucker for cheesy pick up lines its not even funny ;

(1.) laughs If you didn't get it that just meant that Suigetsu is such an egotistical ass that he calls his own name when he gets off


	2. The Phonecall

I love and hate this chapter, there are parts in it that I adore but it still isn't that good of a chapter so sorry if you all don't like it...next chapter I can promise you will be a lot...A LOT better so please stick with it! also sorry its kinda short

--

Laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling with a strange smile curling up the edge of his lip Suigetsu continued rolling his cellphone around in his fingers. With a long sigh he brought the device up and stared at it with narrowed eyes.

"Its only been like two hours since the party...he might still be there...even if he isn't it would be kinda weird to just call him up like this..." he paused and looked back up at the ceiling.

His eyes narrowed and he huffed to himself, "yeah I'm Sui-fucking-getsu I don't call up two hours afterwards like some love sick puppy! I'll make him wait a bit!" He nodded to himself and chucked the phone across the room where it landed safely in a pile of dirty clothes then rolled onto his other side.

He glared at the wall across from his bed as his mind slowly drifted off to dream land, his body began to loosen up and before he could do anything he was asleep.

In the morning he woke up, shivering, his teeth chattered together as his hands rubbed small circles on his frozen flesh and he slowly got up from bed and walked to his dresser to pull out a sweat-shirt.

In all his pouting during the night he forgot to cover up. He shuffled across the room after finding his good sweater and slowly peeled open his bedroom door, before exitting he bent over to the pile next to his door and picked up his phone and pocketed it. He walked to the kitchen with his eyes narrowed as he grumbled to himself about stupid blondes making him forget stuff.

Before he made it two steps in the tiled room he heard a smug voice from behind, "Talking about yourself are we?"

"Fuck off." Suigetsu hissed to his annoying roommate while continuing his mid-morning stomp to their refrigerator.

Preparing at bowl of Frosted Flakes Suigetsu plopped down on a stool and started to shovel the sugar coated flakes of edible heaven in his mouth as he continued to, still, glare forward. Milk started to leak down the corner of his mouth as he grumbled half words between folkfuls, yes folk, of now slightly soaky cereal. Sasuke stared at his roommate with a delicately raised eyebrow as he chopped up an apple.

"Um...Sui, what is the matter with you this morning? Its not like you had to get up early or anything its 11 o'clock and you don't have classes today what has you all bitchy?" The youngest Uchiha half yawned the last part of the sentence while walking over to sit across from the platnium blonde mumbler.

"Nothing that is any of your business Uchitard."

Sasuke looked up and blinked, "Wow, something must really be the matter with you if you aren't even coming up with good names to call me. But, hn...whatever I don't care anyways." Silence fell between them as they continued to eat, Suigetsu now having something to focus his glare on and Sasuke not caring in the least.

_**'Try not to forget about me tiger.'**_

The words suddenly repeated in Suigetsu's mind and he smiled slightly to himself as he remembered the way the blonde looked as he leaned against that tree with his fingers nervously twisting in the unmoving bark and a light blush adorned those tanned cheeks.

"Urgh, what have I gotten myself into?!" Suigetsu cried as he slammed his head on the counter.

Slowly he rolled his head over until his cheek was pressed flat against the counter and his left eye squashed shut. The only open eye blinked and looked up at the Uchiha then roamed over to the clock. He sighed again and rebashed his head against the cool tile.

"If you get blood on here I'm not cleaning it up and I'm going to kick your ass...outside so I don't get anymore blood spilled." Sasuke stated without the slightest hint of emotion in his voice.

"Didn't I already tell you to fuck of?" Sui asked with a frown.

_**'Oops, guess I lost that bet'**_

His heart flutter in his stomach as he remembered the blonde's lips pressing against his own and that perfect tanned hand resting gently on his hip. Sighing again he pulled back and stared at the few flakes that remained floating in a small puddle of milk.

Tilting his head to the side he wondered what the blonde was doing at that moment. If he was naked and in the shower, or naked and still sleeping, or naked and eating breakfast...maybe Naruto was a nudist, he giggled merrily to himself at that thought.

_**'Wow, you have no shame do you?'**_

Laughing out loud Suigetsu shook his head, "I guess I don't." he mused to himself. After a moment of silent chuckling to himself he leaned back and sighed.

"So whats this person's name?" Sasuke's voice suddenly cut into the little world he was creating in his own mind. Suigetsu maded eye contact with the Uchiha who now had a peak of interest twinkling in his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Sui asked with a sneer, he grabbed his bowl and walked over to the dishwater. He put the rim of the bowl to his lips and tilted it back and quickly glumped down whatever was left inside before sliding the bowl safely into the tray.

"Because, I don't know if you've noticed but you have sighed every five seconds and that far off look that you've been wearing on your face and just your over all attitude tells me that someone is on your mind. Someone you like." Sasuke finished as he popped the last apple slice in his mouth and began to wipe up the little mess he had made.

"Nobody, Mr. I-Think-I-Know-It-All." Suigetsu shouted in a childish voice before stomping into the living room. Crossing his feet as he flew toward the couch Suigetsu landed, a soft creaking sound echoed breifly through the room. After a moment he finally found the remote buried in between the cushions and immediately he started channel surfing. Sasuke groaned from the kitchen and stomped back to his room, the Uchiha couldn't stand the constant flipping of channels so he always left the room when Suigetsu got ahold of the remote.

Flipping quickly through he finally let the remote rest on Tom & Jerry, his fingers unconsciously started tracing the outline of his phone as he sighed. His fingers pushed into his pocket and retrieved the small device.

He stared at it with uncertainity etching the sharp features of his face, he scrolled through his contact list until Naruto's name shouted out to him. With his index finger just barely pressed on the send button he closed his eyes and sighed to himself, _'Its only like 11:30 I don't think I should call him ye_-"

His thoughts stopped as he felt a warm finger press over his own, once his eyes ripped open he saw the screen light up with "Calling Naruto" Suigetsu's head ripped to the right to see a smirking Uchiha.

"Don't think, just do. Knowing you-you'd wait too long." With that Sasuke walked off to the kitchen again. Suigetsu blinked, his mouth half open and a dumb expression written across his face.

Before he could yell after the Uchiha he heard a faint, "Hello?" whisper from his phone.

_'Fuck_.'

"Hey, blondie. Just thought I'd be your mid-morning wake up call." His tone sounded as if he had a smirk plastered on his face but in reality he jerked to the left, grinding his teeth together as he tightened his fist.

_'What?! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! Stop sounding like a moron_!!'

He heard a soft chuckle from the blonde and instantly he relaxed a little.

"Haha, yeah...I guess I should be thankful, my alarm didn't go off. Just a sec." Suigetsu smirked. A moment passed as he heard faint sounds of the blonde pulling himself out of bed and shuffling across the room, he had to surpress a chuckle when he heard the blonde stumble forward and then a door slam open.

"Oh man I really gotta piss so sorry 'bout this." Suigetsu's eyebrow shot up as he suddenly heard sounds of liquid falling down on liquid and echoing. A long minute passed as Suigetsu grew more and more awkward, he shifted on the couch and moved the phone to the other ear.

_'I knew I was right, calling at this time was a bad idea.'_ he silently cursed the Uchiha who had convienyetly found whatever it was he was looking for in the kitchen and had disappeared. Thoughts flew through his mind, trying to think of something to say. Finally he just sighed and leaned back, letting his eyes slid shut as his head came to rest on the armrest.

"Oh, hehe, sorry for making you wait. So, Suigetsu...haha I recognized your voice, whats up?" He heard the toilet flush and water run from a faucet then silence again as the blonde walked somewhere. A soft plopping noise sounded in his ears followed by content sighing.

"Ah, I was just wondering how your night finished off." Suigetsu purred into the phone, still feeling slightly awkward. He was never one for phone calls, just ringing someone up and saying a few words like time and location before hanging up. A deep chuckle vibrated through the phone.

"Well...I left about ten minutes after you did." A long yawn breezed through the line.

"So you just got bored without me there huh?...Yeah I can understand, heh."

"Haha, glad to know that cockiness is permanent." There was a slight content sigh and then some rustling of what Suigetsu assumed to be blankets. "So, what the hell happened with you last night? Didn't like me enough to stick around so you pretended you had to leave or something by making a friend call you with by you giving them some signal?" there was a slight edge to his voice that did puzzle Suigetsu a bit. Shaking his head Sui snorted.

"Only certain death would have tore me away from you last night, and unfornately for me it was a certain death situation if I didn't get out there and take my bitchy roommate home...my poor car would have been keyed straight to hell."

"Fuck off Suigetsu, you and your precious car would have gotten more then that if you had ignored me." Sasuke growled from the doorway. Suigetsu sat up and glared at the Uchiha.

"Go the hell away man and leave me the fuck alone before I have to beat your ass! Don't make me call Juugo to keep you busy." Sasuke lowered his brows and glared at the nearly white haired man before turning around and stomping back.

"Chi, what the hell...always just popping up in here like he is stalking me or something." Suigetsu grumbled into the phone before realizing Naruto was still on the line. "Right, sorry about that Naruto, my roommate just NEEDS TO BE FUCKED GOOD AND HARD SO HE SHUTS THE HELL UP AND STAYS OUT OF MY BUSINESS." He made sure Sasuke could hear that even in the other side of the house. He heard a door slam and snickered to himself.

Naruto laughed on the other line, "Alright alright, I can forgive you for abandoning me at that party with a bunch of lame-os."

"Hmm...well thats good to hear. So not to sound too forward, what cha doin tonight?" Suigetsu asked with a voice that he tried to make sound uncaring.

"Uh...well let me check my calander," There was a pause filled with low chuckling before, "ah, oh sorry seems I'm busy today, I gotta sit around and be a lazy bum."

"Oh well...sounds like tons of fun but mind if I interrupt this oh-so-exciting night?" Now a smirk firmly lined Suigetsu's lips as he sat upright on the couch and laid his arms across the top.

" I suppose I can break my all important schedule...though it depends on what it is I'll be breaking it for...?" He could hear the excitement overwhelming the blonde, his heart pattered happily in his chest as he bite down on his bottom lip to contain a girly laugh of pleasure.

"I can't ruin a good surprise now can I?" said the one who really had no idea what they could do and only wanted Naruto to say yes. Thinking could come later...like it always did.

"Still Mr. Mystery I see...fine I guess I can let you kidnap me for the night."

--

Hope you all caught the more then hints at JuugoSasuke? I freaking love that pairing.

I know of a few people who liked this somewhat filler chapter, mostly cause Sasuke XD

Hope you enjoyed it as well...next chapter is the SuiNaru date part 1 :Laughs:


	3. The Date part 1

This chapter is dedicated to the amazing CASSANDRA INCOGNITO! (C-chan) for helping me to update this story!

--/--/--

Suigetsu's fingers pounded against the steering wheel of his car as he drove down the main road, his teeth kept clicking together as nervousness overcame his body. "DAMN IT! Its just a freaking date and yet I feel like my heart is about to explode out of my chest!" The platinum blond whined at a red light and bashed his head against the back of his hand that was cupped to the steering wheel.

He pulled back and saw the light turn just in time, turning left he saw the apartment building that Naruto had told him he lived at. Slowing his speed, Suigetsu pulled into the first little road leading to his date. Remembering the blond's apartment was at the back of the complex he weaved around in the direction then narrowed his eyes to look for the doorway that would lead to Naruto's apartment.

Before he could find the number he spotted a head of sunshine blond hair walking slowly toward his car. Smirking Suigetsu pulled up to the sidewalk and kept his doors locked. Naruto smacked the glass of the door and glared.

Suigetsu got out of the car and walked to Naruto's side, a smug smirk on his lips as his heart pounded in his chest. "Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?" It took a moment to register in Naruto's mind but when finally his hearty laugh rang out Suigetsu could swear he felt his heart die then be reborn in his chest, his smirk broadened into a smile.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you opened the door so we could get this party started...I mean its only three o'clock in the afternoon...I've always thought it an odd time to start a date."

Nodding his head Suigetsu chuckled lightly as he unlocked the door with his spare remote and opened the door for Naruto. After the blond buckled himself in Suigetsu shut the door and ran back to his side. When he finally buckled in and saw Naruto channel surfing on the radio he put the car in drive and left.

Somewhere in the middle of the drive as anticipation started to eat away at Naruto, because he still had no ideal where they were going, his left leg was bouncing up and down as he gnawed on his nails Suigetsu looked over and gasped. Naruto looked over with wide eyes, "What?! Whats wrong?! Oh my god something is wrong isn't it?!" He would have gone off into a long winded rant if Suigetsu had not interrupted there.

"Where's your paper bag?" Naruto's eyes widened at Suigetsu's sudden question.

"What?"

"Your paper bag to put over your head!" Suigetsu looked back out to the long extent of road then back at Naruto with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Naruto's eyes narrowed at this point as he leaned away from Suigetsu.

"It's dangerous for someone like you to be out in public with all of these horny people around." The driver finished with a cute little smirk, his teeth barely flashing through thin pink lips and fingers extending out to gently run down Naruto's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." At this point Naruto's confusion wore off and his eyes shone brightly as he smiled warmly.

"Who says I mind? I'm riding with _you_, aren't I?" Naruto's smile forced his eyes to shut as he broke off into a laugh and had to clasp his hand over his heart as Suigetsu scowled slightly. It took a moment before Naruto finally calmed himself, he finished with a deep sigh of content before looking over at Suigetsu. Scrunching up his nose cutely and puckering his lips Naruto shook his head from side to side as he spoke in a voice one would use while talking to a child, "Awwr, don't you look so cute with that little pout."

Suigetsu scoffed more to himself and rolled his eyes before smiling softly at the road ahead, "So already lost interest in where we are going?" He almost chuckled as the blond's previous expression slammed back into his face, reaching forward Suigetsu grabbed his Slurphy cup and took a nice long sip before putting it back between the two seats and turning to smirk at Naruto. The blond glared half heartidly before sighing and leaning back in his seat and playing idly with his knee. He nodded toward the slurpy cup.

"So...you got an addiction to those things or something? I remember seeing you with one at the party."

"Huh?" Suigetsu began before catching Naruto eyeing his cup, he smirked and shook his head, "Yeah you could say that." Naruto nodded slowly, muttering a word of understanding before dropping the chitchat and turning to look out the window.

Loud roaring filled their hearing as they stood in the belly of a large airplane. Naruto's eyes traveled the chamber quickly, his pulse racing a mile a minute. He couldn't believe he was talked into this, his fingers fisted the extra fabric on his legs as he gnawed on his lip. His heart felt like it was about to explode in his chest until a warm hand fell over his own. His head whipped to the right and took in the vision of Suigetsu smiling sweetly. "Don't worry Naruto, I wont let you get hurt!" The man shouted reassuringly while treading his fingers with Naruto's to comfort the trembling man.

'_Jumping out of a fucking plane on the first damn date?! Isn't the first date like some trip to the movies and or to a resturant sometimes even paintballing or something like that?!_' Naruto couldn't believe where they were. Or the fact that he would be jumping out of a plane strapped to his date. He learned before getting on the plane that Suigetsu was certified in this area.

His hand gripped Suigetsu's tightly as the two stood and walked toward what Naruto called the giant gaping hole in the wall, the door, as a man standing there nodded to them.

Once everything was strapped together in what was deemed perfect Naruto stood on the edge of the door. His heart pounded, wind whipped against his body and seemed to push and pull on him. For a moment he felt like making his arms reach out and grab a hold of the frame but before that thought could register for even a moment Suigetsu pushed from behind and he jumped. A scream built in his throat but never got the chance to release itself as he opened his eyes.

Blue, thats all he saw, around him and below him...'_isn't the ground suppose to be green or even brown?_' he thought breifly. His eyes ripped wide open as he quickly realized there were pummenting toward water. "Its alright!! No need to panic Naruto!" Suigetsu's voice shouted from behind him. He didn't know this man how could he trust him? For all he knew he was trying to kill Naruto. But even with all that swirling around in his mind, he did just that...trusted him. His body relaxed as much as it could in this situation and he looked around.

It was beautiful. He shut his eyes for a brief second and just felt the air rushing past his body. His heart seemed to be going off like a jack hammer in his chest but he could only cheer. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Just as his body was starting to adjust to the constant air battery he heard Suigetsu yell brace yourself then suddenly everything jerked back and his plummenting slowed. He tilted his head back as far as it could before it hit Suigetsu's chest and saw a large orange parachute and Suigetsu's hands controlling some wires. He couldn't look up for long, once he was looking around again he felt his heart soar.

A smile stayed planted on his face as wind rushed around him, until he looked down and saw the water coming closer and closer, '_What the hell?! We are landing in the ocean?! Wont that fucking hurt?...WHY THE FUCKING OCEAN?!_" His mind began to panic again as they got closer and closer, the closer they got the more his eyes focused...and finally he caught the eye of a nearby ship. He wondered if screaming out for them to save him would actually work or if they were just modern day pirates.

Suddenly when ultimate dread started to sink in he felt their course change, they were heading _for_ the ship. '_Does he think...he can land on that_?'

After some time had past and Suigetsu angled them perfectly they landed not so gracefully on the deck of the ship, Suigetsu laughed heartily as he unbuckled himself from Naruto. The blond shot up and backed away from Sui, his eyes were wide as he started shouting, "Are you with the FBI, CIA, or something like that?...Oh god you are a terrorist aren't you?! Look I don't know anything about anything, I don't know where you got your information from but I'm not involved with anything important or something like that!!" Suigetsu stopped dead in his tracks, face blank as he stared at Naruto.

The other looked like a panicked puppy as he kept backing away, not helping the matters much, Suigetsu broke out into loud chest rumbling laughter as he bent forward and supported his weight by placing his hands on his knees. Laughter broke out from the crew around, only about five men. Naruto looked around and narrowed his eyes, "Its not fucking funny I -" He was cut off as Suigetsu stood up and shook his head, still chuckling slightly as he spoke.

"No no no no, Naruto. Thats not it at all." He smiled softly as he took another step toward the blond, "This is just the next part of the date. If I would have known you would have panicked I guess I would have told you all about it before hand...but I wanted it to be a surprise."

Suigetsu finally closed the distance between them and cationsly rested his hands on Naruto's sides before pulling the other closer. He smiled gently, letting his oddly sharpened teeth gleam, and sighed inside with relief as Naruto relaxed.

"So, I take it you're rich or something to be able to do something...this um...extravagent on the first date." Naruto stated rather then questioned.

"Not even close. I just have friends in high places and...I don't know...I just wanted to make a good impression on my first date. Its not like I do this kind of thing all the time." Suigetsu watched a faint blush creep across the blond's cheek and he couldn't help himself he pulled Naruto into a hug.

Nuzzling his cheek against the blond's neck he spoke softly, "I told you I'd protect you, so you don't have to worry." He placed a soft kiss on Naruto's neck before pulling back and smirking.

The slightly shaken man nodded while smiling softly. When finally he relaxed enough to be deemed safe enough for Suigetsu to release from his grip he stepped back and smiled sheepishly as he looked around at the small crew.

"Sorry...guess I over reacted a bit, heh." The crew chuckled softly and nodded. He turned back to Suigetsu and saw the man was taking something from another person, scuba gear. Naruto lifted an eyebrow slowly before taking a few steps closer.

Sui turned and stopped when he realized that Naruto had already came closer, he stopped about a foot away from Naruto and tilted his head. At that Naruto rose a brow again as if asking 'what'.  
"Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic ocean" He leaned closer and whispered in a husky voice,"...and baby I'm lost at sea!" The blond's face faulted.

"You better not be freaking lost or I'll strangle you with my bare arm." Naruto deadpanned before smiling softly and taking the offered outfit from Suigetsu's hands. Suigetsu smirked gently to himself as he shook his head and started to undress, right on deck.

After getting half way in his wetsuit Suigetsu looked up at Naruto who was still holding his wetsuit, "S'matter?" He asked with a distant voice, pulling the suit up and thrusting his arms through before zipping up the front. A bright red color flushed across Naruto's face as he looked down at the wetsuite then around at the crew.

"Nothing...I guess." The blond quickly ripped off his clothes and before Suigetsu could really appreciate the view of Naruto's bare back the next layer was pulled on and Naruto whipped around and smiled broadly, "Feel like a snake or something!" He chuckled softly to himself as he ran his hands down the front of his suit.

Suigetsu shook his head and snickered as he bent down and picked up the rest of his gear, he suited himself then turned to help out Naruto. He pulled the backpack like air tank up and stopped for a moment as his fingers ran over the blond's shoulder blades and 'hmm'ed softly.

"Oh, those are shoulder blades, I thought they were wings." Blue eyes rolled for a moment as Naruto scoffed while rolling his arms to help pull his gear on. He heard Suigetsu humming softly behind him and had to bite his lower lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. '_This guy is just way too much, and here I was expecting a nice normal date._' before he could help himself a large smile split up the sides of his face to the point of nearly hurting, '_This is so much better._'

--/--/--

This chapter came after like four months of not updating or something.

I ended here cause I figured thats all the awesome one person could take in one chapter ...this is totally the only way I could see a SuiNaru date going but I cried over this chapter for days asking my friends all the time if this was the right way to go or if it was too much then I finally said "Fuck it I don't care, I like it!"

So yeah, don't tell me you think this date is too much cause I'll probably cry...and there is still more to this date XD

**Sato says**:  
ooo you're writing again too?  
**Sara says**:  
FINALLY YES! Its all thanks to C-chan and her amazing ability to kick my ass out of writers block  
**Sato says**:  
I KNOW she did it to me too a few days ago we were just talking and i forget what it was about but it killed my block  
**Sara says**:  
chuckles Thats our amazing C-chan! She needs her own statue  
**Sato says**:  
as long as she has a pike in her hand so we can impale people on it  
**Sara says**:  
XD Indeed

C-chan is amazing starry eyed

This is how she got me onto this story after like four whole months of not writing anything or something like that I finally went to C-chan with.

**Sara says**:  
C-CHAN! spazz glomps  
**C-Chan says:**  
Alo!  
**Sara says**:  
HELP ME OUT OF MEH WRITERS BLOCK BECAUSE HONESTLY ITS GETTING ANNOYING AND I HAVE STUFF TO UPDATE! Use your magical C-chan powers  
**C-Chan says**:  
What story do you want to update first of all, Sui Naru?  
**Sara says**:  
I have a Sui Naru?  
**C-Chan says**:  
...The one where they are in a club And Sui uses crap amazing lines to pick up Naruto  
**Sara says**:  
OH! Sui Naru Yeah, I should I update that one  
**C-Chan says**:  
smacks you Yes you should.  
**Sara says**:  
;; rubs face quivering voice C...c-chan  
**C-Chan says**:  
I can't believe you forgot about it entirely  
**C-Chan says**:  
Oh, it was upside your head, A love tap if you will  
**Sara says**:  
Yeah...well I tend to forget things ;


	4. Taste the Rainbow

A/N: Thank you for not going crazy about the fact that one could die from 'The bends' from doing exactly what Sui and Naru are doing XD You can't fly in an airplane and dive in the ocean all in one day...you will die a slow and painful death.

BUT~ since this is my fanfiction I can bend the rules of reality...-confident nod-

Thanks for sticking with me x3

I do have a beta for this now, but he texted me and told me his internet stopped working on Thursday. and I'm tired of waiting xD So after he gets the internet back and sends me the beta'd chapter I'll add it here :P

I dont have review responces at the end this time, because I have no idea if they'll read this and I dont wanta talk to myself xD But thanks so much for everyone that had reviewed! They mean a lot to me! -hearts-

* * *

The two stood at the edge of the boat, Suigetsu looked over Naruto appraisingly. "You make sure you always have me in sight, and remember, no matter what happens don't panic and never come up too fast." Of course Naruto had already had a run through of all the rules that lasted for about forever but Suigetsu wanted to just make sure the important facts where imprinted in the blond's mind.

Naruto nodded his head while rolling his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I got it already! and Of course I'm gonna keep you in sight! Its not like I have directions to where we are going anyways." he scoffed light heartedily while eyeing Suigetsu. Yet again he had to trust this stranger, that always seemed to turn everything into a joke or cheesy pickup line, with his life. It was certainly a crazy day.

"Just one more thing, Naruto." Suigetsu's face grew somewhat serious, well more like a playful seriousness that made Naruto raise a brow as he smirked and 'hmm?'ed, "I hope you know CPR..." he leaned closer and whispered as a crewmen walked behind them, " because you take my breath away!"

Laughing as he shoved Suigetsu playfully Naruto shook his head and adjusted the mask that was over his face now, "You're such a dork."

Suigetsu chuckled at the jest and nodded while scooting over the edge a little more, he looked over at Naruto and, with a smile, stated in a sing-songy voice.

"Now remember, if you see a shark. Don't act like bait!" with that Sui' jumped off the boat and landed with a splash. Naruto's eyes bugged out, he started to crawl back off of the edge of the ship but was quickly stopped as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry sonny, even if a shark does come around here it most likely wouldn't attack you. But there aren't usually sharks in these waters, especially at this time of day. Suigetsu just likes to joke." The man was weathered by years and years of seamenship, his hands rough, hair and short beard peppered with the signs of his age, but his eyes sparkled with knowing life. Naruto trusted him instantly and nodded dumbly.

A loud splash and some flailing later Suigetsu was bobbing up and down next to Naruto with a smirk. "Do you come here often? Or is it just my lucky day?" His words were slightly muffled by the gear. Before Naruto could respond, yet again, Suigetsu rolled forward and disappeared under the surface of the water leaving Naruto alone. Sighing the blond followed.

They both tredded water slowly as they waited for the crew to help them back into the ship. Naruto had a large smile splitting up his face as he stated softly, "So awesome....we gotta do this again." Suigetsu's eyebrow lifted slightly as he turned to face the blond. Curling up the edge of his lips Suigetsu's smile stretched up till even his eyes were twinkling brightly.

"So is that a yes to another date with me?" a light blush burned across the blond's cheeks as he let his eyes flick from Sui's to the top of the ship, his arms tredding slowly as his feet kicked a bit faster beneath him.

"Yeah I guess it is, haha." Suigetsu felt his heart thud faster in his chest as his eyelashes fluttered for a brief moment. He couldn't take his eyes off Naruto, his finger's clenched in his fists as they continued to gently stream through the water.

The feeling in his chest started to make him light headed. He didn't know if he liked the feeling or not, he never felt something like that in his life and it was a bit overwhelming.

Sui found himself getting closer and closer to the blond as his face straightened to a look of serious concentration, eyes wandering all over the blond's face trying to map it out and memorize every line, every mark, dot, scar, and pore.

When finally he was close enough for their legs to bump into each other Naruto's heart caught mid-beat as Suigetsu leaned forward with his eyes shut. All the air seemed to press down around them, compressing the oxygen in his lungs and forcing a rock to jam in his pipes, "Sui..." he managed to whisper with the little air left in him. But before their lips could meet a shout sounded from up above causing them both to spazzism and recoil away from each other.

"Alrighty boys time for ya to come out of the water!"

The man's voice ended with a bit of a chuckle as he turned to go back to whatever buisness it is a captain had to do.

Once the pair were both seated safely on the side of the ship, changed back into fresh clothes, Naruto looked over at Suigetsu as the other continued to look out over the calm ocean. A warm feeling curled in the blond's stomach as the other sighed softly, their hands were just centimeters apart and the crew was leaving them to go about their normal duties.

Bitting softly on his lower lip Naruto turned to face out the same direction as his finger's oh so slowly curled then stretched out again, he could feel the faint heat from Suigetsu's finger's pulsing into his own. He froze, was this too quick? Holding the other man's hand showed affection, tender care that usually didn't come about till after a few dates.

Eyes sliding shut as he took a deep breath Naruto's heart pounded in his chest when he felt smooth fingers glide over his own till Suigetsu's hand was resting ontop of his own. The blond's eyes popped open and he turned to see Suigetsu still staring out at the endless expanse of blue, a beautiful smile etched across his face.

Never before in his life had Naruto understood what it meant to have butterflies in your stomach until that moment.

Half an hour slipped by, their legs swaying to and fro as the gentle sea air tossled their hair about. The moment was so comfortable and perfect that they hadn't even said a word the entire time, just sat there hand in hand staring out over the glistening sea.

A loud churning in Naruto's stomach filled the air with a rather nasty growling sound. The next second Naruto was hunched forward, the spell broken as his previously claimed hand now rested over top his wailing gut. "Dude, I think I'm dying." he groaned while tossing Suigetsu a needy look.

"Dont worry, sweetness. We're coming to shore right now." Suigetsu announced while pointing toward the quickly approaching shoreline.

"Oh." the blond mumbled dumbly. He couldn't believe he didn't see that, his mind being too wrapped up in its own little world. "So," he started while successfully bringing his mind back to the real world, "Where are we going to eat? Gonna take a helicopter to some restuarant in the sky? Or maybe a drilling machine to dinner in the center of the earth? Honestly, now, I wouldn't be surprised by any."

The fanged man laughed as he patted Naruto on the back. "Not even close my dear."

The two stood side my side at the local 7-11, only a few blocks away from Sui's and Sasuke's home, while Suigetsu refilled his Slurpee cup and bought two foot long hotdogs. He spared a glance at Naruto and smirked at the funny smile on Naruto's face. "My connections ran dry after the scuba diving."

"Ah, I had wondered. I was half expecting someone to run out and yell 'You've been Punk'd!' or something." he winked at Suigetsu as he thumbed through the magazines.

After paying for their goods they walked back outside to Suigetsu's car. Looking at Naruto the other chuckled to himself as he reached into the bag and fished out his bag of Skittles. The blond sat silent as he ate his hotdog, reaching up to wipe the grease that dribbled down his chin, completely unaware of the devish smirks Suigetsu kept throwing his way.

When he got a small mouth full of Skittles, Suigetsu held them back and began, "I've got Skittles in my mouth." he slurped back the saliva that was pooling under his tongue and finished, "Wanta taste the rainbow?~"

Naruto choked back the hotdog as he turned with wide eyes. '_This guy can't stop himself_!' he thought breathlessly in his own mind. When finally he swallowed, he smiled softly at the taller man.

Both their hearts constricted in their chests like painful knots as Naruto leaned closer, placing his hotdog on his knee. Gingerly, Naruto placed his right hand on Suigetsu's jaw as he brought the man's lips closer. He blinked rapidly as his head swam, finally he had to shut his eyes as he got overwhelmed by a dizzing feeling. Their last kiss had been thwarted by the captain, and since then their had been an awkward block in the air around them making them nervous.

Now was the chance to fix that.

They couldn't breathe, the Skittles making soft clinking sounds as they moved around in Suigetsu's mouth.

Finally, at long last their lips meet in a blissful union.

Suigetsu shuddered softly as he tilted his head, allowly the blond to get closer.

The kiss only lasted a brief second before Naruto's tongue dipped in the other's mouth causing Suigetsu to moan softly as his hand shot up to wrap around the inviting body.

Just as quickly as it had started, it ended. Naruto pulling back with a broad grin on his face as he stared down at the pink cheeked Suigetsu. Both were breathing heavily as they tried to stiffle the tingling sensations that were rushing to their groins.

The blond chuckled as he reclaimed his sit, never taking his eyes off Suigetsu. "What's so funny?" the fanged man finally breathed as he arched at brow at the strangely amused man.

"The rainbow's never tasted so good!" Naruto annouced before presented his tongue. Three skittles, whose shell had turned to white, sat proudly on the pink muscle before being pulled back into his mouth and eatten.

The two stood at the doorway to Naruto's apartment. Suigetsu staring down at the floor as he tried to find the words to say.

Again the air was heavy between them. Suigetsu felt torn, he didn't know whether to nod and say 'have a good night' or beg to be able to spend a few more hours with the blond. They didn't have to do anything dirty...just hang out. Being around Naruto...just felt right.

Sensing the hesistation from his new found love interest Naruto took a step forward and wrapped his arm around Suigetsu's waist and smiled wickly as the other finally made eye contact with him.

"I lost my teddy bear...will you sleep with me tonight?"

* * *

I didn't detail the whole scuba diving thing cause I've never been scuba diving and everytime I tried to write the scene it just came out really weird. So yeah. :D

I used my two most favoritest pick up lines in this chapter x3 and I started part of this chapter two years ago! XD so if the chapter feels strange, thats why ;D

Thanks for reading~


End file.
